AS-BP2-Jumpship
__TOC__ Map description In this scenario the attackers must steal a prototype jumpship. First a few objectives must be completed using Space Fighters, after which the teams respawn inside the jumpship. Here both team must fight each other to complete/defend the objectives, without the use of Turrets or pickups such as Health- and Shield Packs. Objectives * Destroy Hydraulic Valves: The first objective is to destroy the 4 Hydraulic Valves using Human Space Fighters. The Valves are located on the 4 corners of the bottom part of the ship (the construction dock). Each Hydraulic Valve is protected by an Energy Turret on the top of the dock. Since the construction dock is shaped like a T profile, the top ledge will provide some coverage from the Energy Turrets. This, however, requires the attackers to fly very close to the dock, making them an easier target for the defender's Skaarj Space Fighters. * Enter Jumpship: The next objective is quite simple: Fly the Human Space Fighter into the Docking Bay located on the front of the main ship. There are no additional turrets to protect this objective, but 2 of the 4 previously mentioned Energy Turrets guard most of the space underneath the main ship. Attackers who wish to avoid this may take a route over the top of the main ship, where there are no turrets. The defending team can only use their Skaarj Space Fighters in their defense. For the first objective the defenders would do best to try to prevent the attacking team from getting too close to the construction dock, where they can avoid the Energy Turret's fire. The second objective requires the attackers to travel a small distance to the front of the ship. There are no big objects to cover the attackers on this route, making them vulnerable. If all else fails the defending team can also wait for the attackers near the landing bay and kamikaze by flying into the attackers. * Destroy Thermal Control Regulator: The rest of the mission will take place inside the ship. First the attacking team must destroy a panel in a room near the docking bays. When exiting the bay, a short corridor will take the attackers to a large room with cooling pipes. The panel is in the middle of the room, on the front of a large piece of machinery (with horizontal cooling pipes on both sides). Attackers can also use these pipes to climb on top of the machine and surprise the defenders. Finally the attackers can also walk over to the defending team's weapon locker to get better weapons and even out the odds. There are no pickups available for either side. The defending team's advantage lies in the weapon loadout (which includes a Flak Cannon and Bio Rifle and the more convenient spawnpoints. Defending bots usually clog up the area in front up the panel to defend it. Although this is tactically the best point to battle the attackers from, it's also risky to get let the attacking team come so close to the objective. Be careful when trying to get to the attacker's spawnpoints: Most of the route is protected by Ceiling Sentinels. * Activate the Navigation Computer: After the panel has been destroyed the door facing the panel will open. This door leads to a very short corridor with another door on the other side. Behind those doors is a room with a panel in the middle. The attacking team must reach that panel to complete this objective. Since the corridor is so short and the room with the panel isn't very large, it can be reached with 2 simple dodge-jumps. The defending team will have to take preventive measures in order to try and stall the attackers on this objective. Since the attackers can reach the panel within a couple of seconds, only a lucky shot or pre-planned trap (using the Bio Rifle) will stop an attacker from immediately achieving the objective. * Activate Jump Engines: There are 2 more doors in this newly acquired room, which lead to both ends of the Jump Engine room. The corridors leading from these doors eventually split. On one side of this split there is a door, and on the other side the corridor continues. The door provides the fastest route to the Jump Engines, but it's also the better defended route. The other route in the corridor is a back route, which takes longer but also lets the attackers bypass most of the defending team. Both Jump Engines are connected to each other with a walkway. The defending team will usually be standing on or next to this walkway. The teleporter in the middle of this walkway leads to the defending team's spawnroom. The defending teams spawns in the bridge of the ship, which is conveniently connected to the Jump Engine room via a teleporter, with the other end being in between the 2 Jump Engines. Like before: There are no major advantages for the defending team, other than the location of the spawpoints. In fact: If a member of the attacking team still has a Flak Cannon, than it puts the attackers at an advantage. Tactical positioning is the key to a successful defense here. Clogging up one of the entrances of the room like the bots do will result in failure. * Program Jump Coordinates: A new objective and another set of doors has been opened. 2 short corridors and 2 turns will lead the attacking team to the Router room. There are 4 elevators leading to the upper level (where the last 2 objectives are): 1 in each corner of the room. A series of pipes block a direct route to the 2 closest elevators, so the attackers must go to the far side of the room first. The elevators there will take the attackers to the front of the upper room (where most of the defenders will be waiting). The other 2 elevators will allow the attacker to take a backroute to the panel. The panel for this objective is in the back of the room, in between the 2 big pieces of machinery. As usual the defending team will be clogging up the area in front of the objective. As mentioned before: a back road can be taken where the attackers can get on the machine behind the panel and surprise the defending team. Once again the defending team doesn't have any pickups to help them. Attackers can come from all sides (though bots won't jump over the machine behind the panel). There is a Bio-Rifle in a weapon lockers though, which can be used in setting up traps for the attacking team (like in the elevator shafts, for example) * Destroy Computer Routers: The last objective is in the same room as the previous one. This time a set of 2 Routers must be destroyed. The Routers are very exposed and can be shot at from most of the room. As if that isn't enough, they are also weak, making it even easier to destroy them. 5 Flak shells destroys a Router, and destroying both Routers finishes the round. The best thing that the defending team can do is trying to prevent the attackers from even reaching the room, since the Routers are over-exposed. As mentioned before, shooting blobs form the Bio-Rifle down the elevator shaft is a effective tactic. The best place to battle the attacking team is on the lower level of the Router room. The rest of the route to the attacker's spawnpoints is protected by Ceiling Sentinels, making is unsafe for the defending team. Weapons and pickups Weapons Weapon Lockers Vehicles Tips and tricks Offense * One of the few advantages the defending team has is a better weapon loadout. The weapon lockers are often located on or near the main route to the objective, meaning that the attacking team could get these weapons too, giving them a better chance. Since there is no ammunition around, a long survival could result in the depletion of one's ammo. A tactical attacker/defender will consider planning his/her death or even suicide in order to get a full weapon loadout again (including plenty of ammo) Defense * With the defending team having little defensive means, tactical positioning is the key to success in this mission. The Bio-Rifle allows them to set up traps occasionally. Other than that the defenders will have to explore the ship's layout and discover the best points to defend the objectives from, or to plan a surprise attack from. The more convenient spawnpoints allows the defenders to face the attackers on their route to the objective, instead of having to wait near the objective for the attackers to come. Trivia * The original AS-Jumpship was the 2nd place winner in the "Best Assault Level" category in Phase IV of the Make Something Unreal Contest. * This map (released in the Mega Pack in 2005) somewhat predated what would happen two and a half years later, in the Unreal Tournament III's campaign. * This map comes with the Mega Pack, alongside AS-BP2-Acatana, AS-BP2-Outback, AS-BP2-SubRosa, AS-BP2-Thrust, CTF-BP2-Concentrate, CTF-BP2-Pistola, DM-BP2-Calandras and DM-BP2-GoopGod. Gallery AS-BP2-Jumpship-BU-1.jpg AS-BP2-Jumpship-BU-2.jpg AS-BP2-Jumpship-BU-3.jpg External links and references See also